Why Must The Young Die First
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: What if Mustang and Hawkeye arrived at central just as Hughes was being attacked? ONESHOT episode 25 spoiler


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Why Must The Young Die First

Bang. Was all that was heard. Even the sound of a lifeless body falling to the ground couldn't be heard. The shouting and tears that came next, still could not be heard over the memory of the loud and deadly 'bang'.

Few Minutes Before

"Colonel, we're here." Came the soft voice of 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye. The Colonel she was speaking to opened his eyes and looked out the window. His eyes fell on the train station their in Central.

"Let's go Lieutenant, we need to go to Hughes. He's holding information from me. And I don't like it." Co. Roy Mustang stood up and removed himself from the train, his faithful Lieutenant right behind him. He stopped and turned to look at his Lieutenant.

"Yes sir?" She asked looking at him. Her golden eyes blinking in the bright sun.

"I've always wondered," He said with a smile as he now walked next to her.

"Why did you join the military at such a young age?" His smile remained as she blushed.

"Sir, it's not proper to comment on a lady's age, especially your subordinate." She replied, her cheeks flushed. "Especially if she has a gun." She said under her breath.

"Sorry, Lieutenant, I was just wondering why a lady of your age would throw it all away to join the military where your beauty wouldn't be recognized." He smiled as they walked on.

"Sir, obviously my 'beauty' as you put it, hasn't gone un noticed." Hawkeye smiled and slowed down her pace so she was behind him again.

"Very well lieutenant. No, let's go find Hughes." Mustang marched on smiling at the comment she threw back at him, causing Hawkeye to almost sprint to catch up.

"Sir, don't you think it will be hard to find him, since he left his office at the library a few minutes ago?" Hawkeye questioned as the two military officers walked down the empty streets of Central.

"Maybe, but it can't be too hard. He sticks out like a sore thumb." Mustang smiled and pictured his best buddy walking down the streets, his funny hair cut and black glasses his recognizable features. Just then, shouting was heard. Mustang and Hawkeye both got defensive, Mustang's hand raised and ready to snap, Hawkeye's gun drawn and aimed. They looked around but saw nothing. They lowered their defenses and continued walking. Hawkeye stopped walking and squinted her eyes in the bright setting sun to something ahead.

"Lieutenant?" Mustang turned around and face his subordinate.

"There's something... Lt. Co. Hughes!" Hawkeye shouted as she began running towards the attacked Maes Hughes. Mustang hesitated, but then saw what Hawkeye saw. A Homunculi was in front of Hughes and was fighting him. Hughes pulled out a knife and threw it just as Hawkeye arrived.

"Sorry, but I have a family I need to get home to." Hughes said to the bleeding body on the ground. He noticed he dropped his family picture and picked it up with a smile.

"Hawkeye?" Hughes said as Hawkeye walked up next to him.

"Lt. Co. are you all right?" She asked saluting.

"Just fine, thanks. I just needed to take care of something." He smiled. Behind him, the Homunculi began to stand. Hughes and Hawkeye looked and just as the Homunculi raised it's hand to fire it's gun, it changed into the form of Hughes' wife, Gracia. Hughes gasped as Hawkeye moved in front of him, gun raised for attack.

"Lt. Hawkeye! Lt. Co. Hughes!" Mustang's voice was heard approaching just as gun fire was heard.

Bang. Was all that was heard. Even the sound of a lifeless body falling to the ground couldn't be heard. The shouting and tears that came next, still could not be heard over the memory of the loud and deadly 'bang'. But the shouting continued as the Homunculi fell dead now in it's real form.

"Hawkeye!" Shouted Mustang as he showed up and collapsed to his knees next to his fallen subordinate. Across from him, Hughes fell to his knees. They continued to attempt to awake the fallen Hawkeye. Roy placed his hand on her lower chest and felt a wetness. When he removed his hand, his white glove was coated in red blood. Hawkeye's blood.

"Riza! Answer me! You will not die! Thats an order Lieutenant!" Mustang shouted, though his voice was becoming shaky. Hughes new she wouldn't live. He rose to his feet and saluted his fallen comrade, tears escaping his eyes. Roy didn't salute, he only continued to shake Hawkeye. Hawkeye's eyes opened a slit and a small smile appeared on her lips as a thin line of blood rolled down her chin..

"I'm sorry sir. But that's an order, I can not obey." Then, everything around Hawkeye, went black as her golden eyes closed for the last time.

A Week Later

Military personnel dressed in their dress uniforms, hats pulled over their eyes and white gloved hands held at a salute. A little blonde haired girl stood clinging to her military daddy's leg and her mother stood behind her. Her dad kept a tight arm around his daughter knowing it was almost him in that grave. In the front of the group stood a lone colonel. As the cemetery began to empty, he remained staring at the stone. A small black dog stood next to him, sitting up at attention.

"I believe it's going to rain." He said as he looked up at the sunny cloudless sky. Tears slowly rolled down his cheek as he looked back at the stone. The dog didn't know what was going on, he only knew it involved his master. He had a feeling when he heard a twenty gun salute, and looked around and didn't see her or her gun.

"You promised to push me to becoming Fuhrer and to protect me on my way. And now You've passed me in the ranks, Brigadier General Hawkeye. Why must the young, and beautiful, die so young?" Mustang stared at the stone. As more tears fell onto his face. The dog leaned against the colonel and whimpered.

Riza Hawkeye Worlds Best Sharpshooter

A/N - Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
